Wolves
by BadOrange
Summary: A brooding Vilkas gets more than he bargained for. nsfw one-shot


**Wolves**

**nsfw**

The evening's wind spun through the trees, leaves catching flight, rustling and spiralling and crunching under her precarious feet. The jangle of her armour echoed through the dark trunks of the wood, blades of grass weaving up her furred greaves. She wasn't alone.

To the right, animal's crawled through the undergrowth, her ears so in tune with the wildlife she listened to their breathing, a lone rabbit, the rapid thudding of it's heart as it noticed her. Two shiny black orbs flickered in the night, the twitch of a nose and the sudden thump of tiny paws as the creature fled, frightened.

With a sigh she kept on moving, nerves catching fire at the base of her spine, settling seeds of embers in her gut. She would be safer as a wolf, protected with thick skin, a layer of fur and powerful jaws that could rip a man in two. As a human, she only had one sword. A twig cracked. Her breath caught.

The young Companion stopped, hands twisting to her side as she fumbled for the hilt of her blade. She let out a quick breath, a cloud erupting from her cold lips. Nothing. It was nothing. One step forward, muscles bunching with tension. She quickly sucked in air, fingers grazing over the fabric hilt, blood pounding in her ears. She couldn't hear damn thing with her pulse, but she felt the tug, the pull that sent her sensory perceptions haywire.

Branches cracked and she lurched to the side, pain searing through her calves as she landed wrong.

"Son of a-" The New Blood cut off, the body of a wolf towered over her, black fur hanging from it's lithe body in long twisted strands. It's breath stank and she reeled away from it, covering her mouth and scowling.

The wolf let out a quick bark, saliva seeping from it's jowls as it prowled towards her, head lowered, ears slicked back. The look of pure hunger settled in the beasts eyes, it was almost enough to set the Companion running in the other direction.

There was no need to be scared. This wolf wouldn't harm her. This wolf knew her.

Her fingers slipped to her sides leaving the blade forgotten. Vibrant blue eyes glowered back at the beasts, a silence stretching between them with only the rustling animals in the undergrowth disturbing it.

She stepped forward, a nonchalant sigh slipping from cold lips, hand outstretched she caught a tuft of fur between coarse fingertips.

"Is this what you wanted?" She breathed, stretching her fingers further into the beasts unimaginable warmth, "Scaring the shit out of me. I could have killed you."

The wolf let out another bark, teasing her, humouring her. She hated that. She was the New Blood, not a soldier, a fighter, just Jorrvaskr's bitch and she'd be damned if she'd let him get the better of her.

Tangled fur shortened in her grasp, she held on tighter, bunching into fists wanting to wallow in the animal's warmth for a while longer. Rough intangible armour replaced what had been there, flesh dirtied from the forest's floor, palms reached out to and her and she fell into place.

"Divines, I looked for you everywhere," Vilkas' voice was rough, thick like he was finding it difficult to swallow down the blood lust inside.

"Too afraid to let me go for a stroll?" She puckered her lips, eyebrows rising in a questioning manner. She saw the way the muscles of his jaw clenched and released. He was tense, she was tense and there was only one way to cure them both.

"What are you smiling for?" His burly hands caught her waist, tugging her to him. She smiled, Divines, he was so close and it would be easy to just reach up and kiss him. Get him all broody, just the way she liked him.

"I have so many naughty things I want to do to you," Her voice was barely a whisper and he strained to hear those words that made it hard to breathe. Her lips tipped up into a teasing smile, blood rushing to her pale cheeks as blue eyes stared at his lips, to his eyes then back again.

Warm fingers ran lengths through his dark hair, sending burning signals to his brain. She pressed closer to him, the feel of her breath against his chin. He frowned, blue eyes almost devouring in their darkness.

"Divines, what am I going to do with you?" He tensed under her wandering fingers, hands tightening at her waist, pressing into the soft flesh in the gaps of her armour.

The cool breeze rippled through the leaves, sending small creatures into a flurry of fear scared of ghostly predators hidden within the darkness between the bark.

"Make love to me," Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Blue eyes hunted him and his breathing stuttered at the teasing smile that tugged at those lips he desperately wanted to kiss.

Her eyebrows knotted at his hesitation. Her fingers curled at the back of his neck, one trailing to his sides, spinning the lace that held his chestplate together. Two tugs, it was all it would take and she'd get to make streaks of red on his skin.

"The others-" The New Blood cut him off, reaching up and kissing him. She pulled him down to meet her, pressing her tongue against his lip as she kissed him, encouraging him to let her in. Her sigh was a moan, she pressed closer, hands meandering through talons of dark hair.

Vilkas groaned at the taste of her, his tongue exploring hers then her mouth. He devoured her, wanting to hear her rapid breathing, the sounds of her sighs filling his ears. The scent of the earth, of sweat and something sweeter clung to her, enveloping him in a madness that he didn't want to escape.

Another smile, something sinister tugged at her lips. He felt the breeze on his back before he could stop her, his chestplate gone, the thin fabric of his shirt flapped in the wind.

"My brother-"

"Your brother what?" Her hands left his body and he felt shocked at the abandonment, the warmth he had felt quickly dissipated as the seduction in her eyes switched to petty annoyance.

"He wants you home," Vilkas' voice was rougher than before, it sent shivers racing through her fingertips, it electrified the synapses in her body. One more touch and she would moan with such veneration at the way he caused her body to react. "I want you home."

That siren smile of hers returned, if only for a second. The New Blood stepped away from him, shedding her armour and then her garments. She shivered in the breeze and he wanted nothing more than to give her his warmth. To wrap his arms around her, to bring her to him and give her everything she desired.

"I'm glad it was you," She breathed, "Divines, I'm glad it was you."

Vilkas crossed that darkness to get to her, he took her mouth with searing possession, thrusting both hands into her knotted dark hair. His passion and hunger made her moan in response, her body responding to the proximity of his. She could feel the heat pouring from him, the heady attraction that caused goose flesh to rise on her skin. He was shaking with tension, lust and frustration boiling into a vicious concoction that had her trapped.

He shook as she touched him, hands at his sides, in his hair. He tried so hard to reign it in, but being around her made him mad, made him lose the control he had so desperately fought for. Her hands tangled in the linen of his shirt, craving every last inch of him. His answering groan vibrated through her, chills racing over her skin.

She melted into him, strong hands collapsing to her neck, curling in her hair, devouring the life from her in every hungry kiss. Fingers sank into his rough mane, pulling and twisting as the New Blood fell into the kiss, swept away from it's lush carnality.

"Gods, when you left-"

"Don't." She breathed, greedy for the reverence of his touch. "Not now, later."

Hands curved around his waist, bunching his linen shirt into fists. She worried what would happen if he came at her full force, when she was so starved of him. Wolves at heart, she was terrified they might rip each other apart.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth dragging out a judicious moan from her lungs. Vilkas caught her, lifting her up into his arms. Between gasps of precious air he groaned her name, words of need and desperation. She filled him up, she made his stomach spin, made him bow to her like she was a goddess. She had him twisted around her finger and he'd give anything to get his fix.

"Touch me, more," She pleaded, the rasp of her desperate voice sending blood rushing to his groin, his mind to become a white fog. Vilkas gave her the deliverance she deserved. He pushed her up against the trunk of a tree, the bark scratching the skin of her back, she winced he muttered an apology.

Her ankles hooked around his waist, hands clutching frantically to tufts of hair, she threw her head back and groaned as he touched her, fingers rubbing gently against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

_More, more._

She groaned again and the beseeching gaze she gave him made breathing difficult.

"Gods," He begged, "I'm going out of my mind."

She caught his lips with her own, tasting him in sweeping licks, delirious in her attempts to make his world collapse around him. One more siren smile and he'd give her the whole of Skyrim.

"Make love to me." _make love to me. _He groaned, craving the need to fill her, to possess her entirety.

He shuffled his linen trousers to his hips and pushed into her with frustrating slowness. Dark eyes met blue, and that smile pulled at her mouth. Divines, he'd do anything to see that smile more.

Vilkas buried himself to the hilt, teeth clenching as she tightened around him. He waited until his racing heart slowed, pulled out and thrust back in. He silenced her groan with a kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, her taste driving him into frenzy. He pulled out slightly, her hips shifting to close the gap. She sighed of her emptiness, of how she needed him.

A fire burned within her, flurries of nerves span uncontrollably in her stomach. She gasped and moaned, nails at his shoulders she heard the sharp intake of his breath. Stars, the night, something, all she saw were constellations, burning into her retina's as he took her to the highest cliff and let her fall into sobs, incoherent words. _Love. love. love. _

He bruised her with kisses on her already swollen lips. His eyes were hooded, darker than before.

"When you left-" He fought to control his breathing, "-I just couldn't let you leave." Hands swept to her cheeks and he cradled her burning skin. She smiled and saw the same tug at the sides of his lips, "Gods, that smile. No man of Sovngarde is worthy of that smile."

"Not even you?" She laughed and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

He kissed her, his body still pressed tightly against hers. He'd make himself worthy, do anything to make his siren call him to sea, to the inevitable disaster that leached to her. One smile and it would be worth more than all the gold in all of Tamriel.


End file.
